Almost Lover
by dqmwartist
Summary: Sully returns home to Colorado Springs feeling as if he has lost Michaela to the likes of William Burke. He finds it hard to say in familiar surroundings without bringing up memories of her. Soon after arriving home he decides to journey away from Colorad
1. Chapter 1

Almost Lover

© 2008

by dqmwartist

**1**

Goodbye

Sully stared out the window for only a moment before pulling the shade down and turning his back on heartache. His heart had yearned so much to hear those three special words, "I love you too," but it just wasn't so.

Her face was shocked as she fell into his arms the moment the train lurched forward. She looked as if she was trying to make sense of it all in her mind as what looked like tears forming in her eyes.

He wanted to comfort her, hold her close, never letting go as he dried the tears. But it just wasn't so. His heart sank when she slipped from his arms before dashing from the train in all her finery.

She was a beautiful swirl of black and white in her exit as if she was truly running from something. Was it him? He hoped it wasn't so; living without her would break him slowly into pieces until there wouldn't be a reason to live anymore.

He wanted more than anything to leave the city behind him forever and it pained him so much that she was still there. There with him, the doctor who had wormed his way into her heart as he slowly worked to steal her away from him.

Only now it was if he had won, the doctor, the lucky man to sweep the most beautiful woman off her feet and into his life forever. He punched the seat with his fist as he tried to get the other man's face out of his mind. It was too much to see him fawning over her, too much to see him smother her in his manners and way beyond anything when he proposed marriage. He couldn't imagine her with him at all, knew it was all wrong. But did she? She, who had turned his life upside down, opened his heart, only to step on it later.

Had he known that such heartache was around the corner, he might not even have made the long arduous trip East. Feelings of longing had overpowered him so much that he had to go, only to find when he got there that he would be fighting for the one woman who would make him the happiest man in the world.

The children had been wonderful in their help as he made is way in society, even her mother did what she could to help. He had been so nervous, yet seeing her gleaming under the lights on the dance floor or watching her beautiful face from across the table had been so worth it. God she was a beautiful woman.

Silence enveloped him for the remainder of the trip home. There was nothing more to say, nothing more to do, she was gone. Yet no matter how he tried she wouldn't leave his thoughts, her beautiful face, her smile, it was all there. Only this time it brought with it painful memories of something that was almost beautiful. Almost his lover and now what? Thoughts of where to go when he returned ran through his head, even as a part of him argued to leave altogether. She was the reason he stayed and would she now be the reason he left?

It was all so unclear as he tried to settle in on the seat and relax the rest of the way home. Home to Colorado Springs, or was that home? A part of him wanted to leave it all together to rid him of the memories of her. She was the reason he had stayed there after getting his life back. Now he didn't feel any reason too stay. For all he knew she was going to stay in Boston and marry the sweet talking Doctor he despised so much.

Michaela moved through the crowded train unaware of those surrounding her. All she could think to do was not cry. It wasn't proper, not in society to do such a thing in public. Yet she knew the tears would come.

His words to her were a shock to her very soul as he spoke what both of them had been dancing around. Love. She had known she was in love with him for some time now, how much she needed him in her life, but had been to stubborn to admit it.

Feeling his arms on her own had been almost more than she could bear. Had he kept them there longer or even embraced her, she would have been putty in his arms. There wouldn't have been any turning back.

Just now it had taken ever fiber in her being not to leave him staring after her as she made her way out of the train. She wanted so badly to be there with him, finally able to snuggle close, feel his warm breath on her face. But with her children still in Boston, she just couldn't leave them there. They had to be fetched and then they would all return home. It would take some time but she knew she had to go, now. Losing him was unthinkable and now was the time for her to run after him.

She made her way out of the train car and on to the platform, just as the train picked up speed. Standing there frozen in time she watched each car go by, searching for his face amongst the passengers. He had to be on there somewhere, so she could smile and wave. Give him some acknowledgement that she felt the same in her heart.

Her eyes never left each train car as it passed by her, creating a breeze underneath her skirts. She didn't want to miss seeing him sitting there in one of the cushioned cars with his head back and staring out the window. Although all she saw at first was other couples or singles busy chatting or looking out into nothing with no mind to her at all. The cars continued to roll by, getting faster as they went and before long there was nothing but puffs of smoke left behind.

She was so caught up in wanting to see him on the train that the porter who came up behind her to say something, caused her to jump several feet in the air. "Sorry, ma'am," he said tipping his hat. "Best clear the platform now that was the last of the westbound trains."

"Thank you," she nodded before picking up her skirts and scurrying out of the station as quick as her feet would carry her.

Once outside amongst the throngs of people leaving, she stopped to catch her breath. Her heart was still pounding with thoughts of him and his powerful three words to her. She had to catch her breath before going anywhere. "A proper lady never runs, she walks." A phrase her mother loved to instill in her daughters. But of her four sisters she hated the walking and wanted to run around in circles like the boys. "They always have more fun." She would remark back in a childlike huff before running off just to get under her mother's skin.

With a pounding heart, she forced herself to walk back home to her mother, her children and tell them they were going home. She had to find him before it was too late. For now she would keep that to herself, although her mother was sure to see right through it all.

**Chapter 2: Drifting**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Drifting

The drop off point was the same as it had been when Sully started his journey. He didn't want to bother with riding the stage into town and seeing all the sights that reminded him of her. His heart couldn't take that right now.

A part of him felt good to be back on familiar ground where he wasn't frowned on as a being an outcast, yet the familiar sights were going to haunt him. His lean-to was one of the places he'd laid at night staring at the sky, dreaming of her.

He let out a sigh as he looked down at Wolf, the faithful companion looking at him with concern in his eyes. "I love her, but I don't think she's coming back here, boy."

Wolf let out a whine of sadness, before letting out a grunt. He then looked up at his companion as if to say "I know you're hurting now, but she'll be back don't worry."

He bent down to pet Wolf, but all he got was a big sneeze. A slight smile played on his lips from Wolf's actions before he gathered up some personal belongings.

There wasn't a reason for him to stick around in Colorado Springs now, she wasn't coming back. His heart ached with the thought of leaving but there was no other way as his head tried to reason with his heart.

His hands picked up the cloak she had worn around her slender body the night she had slept in the tee-pee with him. Her scent was still there as the faint smell of roses lingered just a bit too long. He then grabbed his canteen that hung from a branch and put that and the cloak over one shoulder.

There wasn't any looking back either once he made up his mind to leave and not turn back. His reason to stay had left and now it was his turn. He didn't know where he was going to go, just so long as he was far away from Colorado Springs and memories of a second love lost. Wolf followed faithfully by his side.

Although his feet carried him not out of town first, but back to the home he'd built for his first love. There was something he needed to do before he finally let for good this time. He didn't have war to lose himself in this time, but maybe there was some other way he could drown out the sorrow he felt inside his heart.

Climbing the stairs was hard enough but nothing prepared him for the scent of her as it enveloped him the moment he walked in the door. It didn't seem to matter at that moment where he was, her scent kept following him around. But soon enough he knew all of this would be a memory.

On the empty hand hewn table he left a folded note with her name gracing the front of it. His heart broke when he wrote it, the emotions bottled up inside of him made their exit as tears long held back flowed freely. He loved her so much, so deeply it was as if a part of him was being left behind with her in Colorado Springs and would be that way forever.

There would also never be another in his life that he would love as much as she, someone he wanted to hold and cherish for the rest of his days.

He left the homestead one last time, stepping out the door as he then heard it shut behind before he made his way down the wooden planks for stairs and back onto the path.

"C'mon boy, it's time we got on the way."

Wolf looked sadly at the homestead, and then at his master before reluctantly following him to who knows where as the sun began to set.

Michaela arrived back home breathless and a little flushed. She felt as if she had practically run back this time only to pack and turn right around again. Home in Colorado Springs is where she needed to be, with him at her side. Not here in society and not with William.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Pulling off her gloves she handed them to the butler along with her cape and hat. It felt good to get them off of her as she had become used to not wearing any gloves at all.

She then went looking for her mother and her children. Both parties needed to know that her heart was in Colorado Springs with the man she loved with all her being, not here in Boston. Her mother might not quite understand this as she was leaving Boston a second time. The children she knew would welcome the news with open arms.

Her mother was sitting in the parlor working on needlework as she approached with quiet steps. She didn't want to disturb her, yet the truth needed to be told. Once her mother realized she was there and from the look on her daughter's face she stopped to listen.

One by one the words came out how much she loved this man, how her home was back in Colorado Springs, and her desire to return there very soon. She could almost feel the emotion again of being on the train with him as the words spilled from her lips.

Her mother wasn't the least bit pleased in her daughter the moment she told her she loved a rugged mountain man. There was no way a proper lady was going to marry someone who couldn't support her and the children. Yet she watched how her daughter defended herself, and over time began to see that her opinions weren't going to be swayed.

She felt as if she was fighting her mother yet again with ever fiber of her being in trying to make her see how much she loved Sully. Her mother had never seen eye to eye with her on anything. Now it seemed as if her mother had caved somewhat by the time all was said. Her heart was in Colorado Spring with the man she loved, not here in Boston with a society man.

Leaving the parlor had been difficult as she had wanted to run up those stairs to dash to get her things packed and then run out the door a second time. But she couldn't do that and had to settle for moving quietly up the carpeted stairs to her old room where her daughter was engrossed in a novel.

She quietly sat on the bed near her while asking her about going home. There were some questions before the girl went off to spread the good news. It was then she heard the excitement in her voice. They were finally going home, to Colorado Springs where her heart belonged.

Getting up from the bed she then made her way back to the chambers where she was staying to pack her things.

**Chapter 3: Pieces of You**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Pieces of You

Sully wasn't sure how far he'd walked with Wolf by his side until he saw the glow of the sun as it set in the sky. All around him were oranges and reds surrounding a golden ball of fire and light. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

He stopped in his tracks before letting his cloak and bedroll among other things drop to the ground near his feet. This was his place to think, were he went to clear his head. It was a place that no one would be able to find him.

Wolf settled himself on the ground when he noticed that his master wasn't going anywhere.

His feet lead him to an opening where the view was the best as the sun set further in the sky. He sat down on the cold ground, closing his eyes as the night air washed over him. Sounds in the night started to stir with the hooting of the owl, the howl of the coyote and the chirp of the crickets. They had always been somewhat of a comfort to him as he grew to enjoy some of the sounds in the night.

Now as he sat with his eyes closed trying to find peace again, searching for answers from the spirit world. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be healed with all the broken emotions inside of him. The one thing he knew would heal his broken heart was no longer a part of his life.

Before long the sounds of the crickets slowly lured him into a deep sleep as he fell over from his seated position landing with a soft thump on the cold earth. He felt the world closing around him as the sun disappeared and the dreams began their movement into his slumber.

_Her face glowed in the light streaming down from the street lamps, casting the most beautiful shadows. She was a vision in his eyes at the moment as it took every power in his being to stop himself from taking her right then and there. God how he wanted her with all his heart and soul, but now just wasn't the time._

_He took her tiny gloved hand as he helped her into the awaiting carriage. Holding tight he made sure she didn't slip as her feet took dainty steps up, followed by the swish of her skirts. A moment later he joined her in the carriage, seating himself right across from her to look upon her without any inhibitions._

_Her movements were small, yet he didn't miss the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him or her beautiful smile. His gaze was fully fixed on the beauty before him that when the carriage arrived, it took three tries before the driver had his attention._

_From there he repeated his earlier gestures as he took her tiny hand again to help her out of the carriage. She stepped daintily as before and then waited for him to give their driver instructions before giving her his arm._

_She placed her arm gently on his before his free hand enveloped her small one. His warmth radiated through her body as they walked to the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't far, but even so she was nervous as can be. The gentleman she was with had been so generous to her that it was all she could do in thanks to accept his second dinner invitation. She liked him enough and often found herself feeling as if she was in love with him._

_Now was one of those moments as he gently kissed her hand, smiling down into her beautiful face before they descended the staircase to the awaiting table._

_"Thank you, William," she breathed in his ear before sitting down. "This is so wonderful and generous of you."_

_"You are most welcome," he replied trying his hardest again not to kiss her. _

He then cried out into the night his heart breaking at the scene before him in his dreams. His heart knew then that she was truly lost to him, that the doctor had finally won. From that point on he wrestled with sleep as more dreams tried to torment his thoughts.

Michaela felt as if the time from when she last saw him to when she boarded the train was way too long. She was anxious to return home, to see him, and most especially to tell him those three special words. He had meant so much to her for so long, she wondered why it had taken so long to finally admit to herself that she loved him.

A part of it she thought might have been William. He had certainly distracted her with all his flattery, charm, and being a doctor above all else. His treatment of her had always been gracious, respectful and kind. But in her heart she didn't love William.

She leaned back against the seat as her eyes looked out the window as the scenes past by her almost in a blur. Occasionally puffs of steam clouded her vision, but in moments they cleared. Her thoughts were too much on him during the train ride that she didn't even notice her children slipping out for sweets every so often or the exclaims that they'd seen something neat out the window.

"Is ma ok?"

"She'll be just fine, don't you worry."

'It isn't like her to look so dazed."

"Bet she's in love or something."

"Brian!"

"Well…"

Her heart smiled inside when she heard the familiar banter of her children from outside their car. Inside she felt light, airy, and full of love about to burst for a man she'd known for mere months. But in that time he'd captured her heart so no one else could claim it.

She knew how her children were too, especially her youngest who seemed to sense things and blurt them out. Smiling she laid her head back to rest letting the lull of the train rock her to sleep.

Days later she managed to regain some of her composure back as she negotiated for tickets on the stage to take them the rest of the way home. The man behind the ticket booth hadn't been the friendliest of people to her, probably because she was a woman. Some men could be so bigoted it drove her crazy. Thankfully her son had been there to drive the point home. He'd certainly listened then but not when she had asked for tickets.

Her heart fluttered a little with a growing anticipation as she boarded the stage that would lead them home again. She was longing something fierce inside by now as her love seemed to grow with each step she took. Also her nerves grew as well, hoping deep down that she wasn't too late. She had wanted to stay with him on the train when he'd left and surely he knew that she couldn't have left then? Right? Her heart could only hope.

Unlike the smoothness of the rails the stage was a bit bumpy as it traveled over rough terrain whether it was rocks, dirt or prairie grass. Too many times she felt her head hit the top of the coach when they went over the large bumps. She hadn't recalled such a bumpy ride before when she first came to Colorado Springs. If it was any better or worse she wasn't aware of it.

Her children didn't seem to mind though as they rode in peace occasionally looking out the window at the passerby. The youngest curled up next to her at one point, falling asleep on her chest. She could feel the lumbered breathing along with the warmth from his body as her arm held him close.

The two oldest found themselves in a deep conversation over what they were going to do when they got off. Her oldest wanted to find his young love right away. He'd missed her so much on their trip that he'd nearly come home twice. Her daughter was ready to come home to tend to her chickens who she hoped were still with them. Foxes had her worried with their sly ways for stealing chickens.

When the stage rolled into familiar territory she suddenly found her heart beating hard with anticipation. She wanted more than anything to find him, to run to his arms, to be held by him and not let go.

Her feet were a little unsteady as she stepped out of the coach, all the while her eyes searching the streets for him. Nothing. All the townsfolk had gathered around as was the custom when the stage arrived. Loren stopped his sweeping when he saw her, Jake and Hank continued to lean over the saloon rails and Dorothy stood out in the street watching her friend.

She tried her best to focus on getting her luggage down from the top but her thoughts of him distracted her from thinking anything else. One by one luggage was handed down to awaiting people next to her as her thoughts swam in a million different directions. Thankfully her daughter was there to help get their pieces down and into the wagon. It was still parked outside the clinic where they'd left it a few months ago.

Riding to the homestead wasn't any easier for her as she couldn't focus on the driving and had to turn it over to her oldest son. She couldn't help but look for him at every turn, wondering why she hadn't seen him in town. Her children with out a doubt were concerned but she tried to tell them she was ok, but they knew better than to believe her.

It wasn't until they reached the homestead and she'd gone inside to find the note lying on the table when everything made sense. Her heart broke into little pieces with each sentence written as her body fell in a heap on the floor while sobs began to rack her body.

**Chapter Four: Without You**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Without You

Sully woke the next morning in a sweat from the dreams he had all night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them. That doctor was with her and just the way he looked at her drove him mad. It was too much for him to bear right now, seeing what was more than likely true. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes before turning to Wolf, who looked at him with concern. "Bad dreams," he spoke before Wolf put his head back down on his paws.

The morning sun was on the rise now enveloping the earth in a whole new set of colors, this time to signify a new day was beginning. He marveled in the beautiful pinks and purples cast outward from the glowing center. There was no where in Colorado that he'd seen such beauty before, but here in his special place. He then turned back to search for something to eat. His stomach was starting to grumble with hunger now that he felt like eating again. With all the emotional pain he'd been in, eating was one of the last things he'd even thought of doing.

Searching through the woods he found some prickly pear to eat. With things being so dry this was one of the fruits that could survive without a lot of water. Unfortunately that meant that a lot of other things would be scarce, as he noticed a lot of dryness in the land upon his return. A sign of drought, something he'd seen once before as his thoughts drifted away from her for a moment.

Seconds later his thoughts were back on his lost love. He stared down at tracks made by a male turkey strutting around a hen. He wondered to himself if the tom had won or if he too had lost his mate. It was a cruel fate for a man to go through.

He forced himself to get up after a moment knowing that he couldn't sit there and pine forever, although it was pretty tempting. Never in his life had he felt a love so strong that scared him. His feelings for her had been so strong with desires that he didn't know what to do with it. Part of the time those desires drove him crazy if he couldn't be with her, or like now as she was with another man. He hated that feeling the most. The one leaving him powerless as a man does when he's been beaten.

Walking around in circles he tried to find a sense of peace to clear his thoughts. Too many emotions were colliding in his head making everything seem cloudy as if a storm was about to break. There had to be somewhere he could sit and focus without anything disturbing that. His dreams last night had been enough to make him want to ring the doctor's neck, but not before giving him a good punch in the nose for touching what belonged to him.

He then moved quietly from where he had been sitting to a somewhat open clearing near where he had slept. The sun was full up now as it cast its glow on the earth beneath it while highlighting the morning dew. Nearby dry leaves made a soft place for him to sit on the cool ground.

For a moment he stared out into the opening before him drinking in the beauty Mother Nature had created while listening to the sounds made only in places far from people. It was a beautiful sound which he hoped would begin to relax him as he sought to heal a broken heart.

Before long all that could be heard were the whispers of the trees and the mellow breathing as his chest rose and fell. Soon he would hear the sounds of Grandfather from above ready to guide him in this journey and only then would his heart even dare to open up again to love.

Michaela felt numb all over unable to move as her heart ached so much. She had been so anxious to return home filled with love for someone she didn't want to be apart from, only to find a heart shattering note. His words had cute through her like a knife causing a pain so deep it would take years to heal.

Her children had tried to comfort her but it was no use. They too read the words he had left her unable to understand how such a thing could happen. "I ought to ring his neck for doing this."

"No, please don't," she had pleaded with her oldest. Thoughts of him struggling for life was too much to bear, as much as she felt helpless she didn't wish such an awful thing on him. "I just can't…"

Her other two children looked at her with such sadness and sympathy in their young eyes. They had lost a father before knowing of some of the heartache it caused their Ma to feel for some time. Jumping at the slightest noises from outside, running to the window to see who was there, only to find there was no one there at all. She didn't want to be that person so spooked by lover's aches and pains. A part of her wanted to be strong but where was the fight? Had it truly gone out of her the moment she read the note? Would she ever be healed again? Her thoughts swam with such emotions it made her dizzy.

She struggled a little to get up wanting to find her bed, to bury her herself into it as if it would take away the pain she felt. Her daughter looked at her with pure concern knowing what she thought was love, not to be returned by the man her Ma was in love with. It had been so painful yet through it all she saw how much he was meant for her Ma, how much he lighted up her life. Now she saw that light was gone leaving in its wake a dark reminder of how much a heart can break.

"Oh ma, I'm so sorry," her daughter cried out with tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around her. A part of her would always love Sully, but seeing her Ma like this was unbearable. Her grief was so raw and real it hurt to look at her face without feeling the same pain inside her own heart.

Her arms went slowly around her teenage daughter holding her close to her while the tears continued to fall. How she was going to get through this she didn't know. Twice in her life she had lost lovers and with both she felt her life shatter all around her into a million pieces. She wasn't sure she could hold on much longer.

"I wish this wasn't so hard," she sniffled trying to be strong but failing in the eyes of her children.

"Neither do we, none of us saw this coming," came the reply from her oldest. He too looked worried beneath the anger she saw in him earlier.

Her head nodded in acknowledgment before she stumbled her way over to the bed after releasing her daughter. All she wanted right now was to disappear in the bed sheets and quilt, not wanting to worry about getting up for anything.

The moment her head hit the soft pillow along with her body curling up on the warm quilt; the note fluttered down from her grasp and onto the awaiting floor. It went unnoticed as her children chose that moment to leave her in peace.

**Chapter Five: All a Dream**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

All a Dream

_ Sully slowly opened his eyes as the fog around him began to clear. He could hear the sounds of water rushing by, birds twittering above in the trees, the sounds of footsteps, and then he heard her voice. It was clear as a bell as she spoke his name so tenderly as if beckoning her to him. He tried to get up, to search for her, but he was firmly rooted to his position on the ground. His heart had become hopeful in that moment, but now he was left there in frustration._

_"Sully, my love," she called to him. "I'm here, please come find me." Her voice taunted him even more when she called him "my love." This was going to drive him mad._

_He wanted to call out that he'd be there, but that he was stuck in one spot. However the moment he searched again for his love, another woman suddenly appeared before him. She wasn't Michaela; in fact she looked more like an Indian than anything else. He took a gulp, hoping she wouldn't come near him or say anything that might give Michaela the wrong idea. _

_She smiled down at him before lifting her hand to her heart, "We are same," she said in a clear voice with love in her eyes. He tried to speak then and tell her that she must be mistaken and that looking at him like that wasn't such a good idea. His voice failed him as he looked at her watching her face crumble before she disappeared._

_He was able to relax a bit now that the strange woman was gone and figure out how he was going to get to Michaela. There had to be a way as his mind worked over how he was going to get out of this mess._

_"Sully, my love," she called again with her sweet tender voice. "I have a picnic prepared for us with all your favorites. Please come join me so that we can spend the afternoon together."_

_Her voice warmed his heart so much that something inside of him finally broke free of the invisible bonds allowing him to finally rise. He wasted no time in moving quickly through the brush to get to her. His heart fluttered in anticipation for what was to come; spending time alone with her was a dream come true. Only by the time he reached her his heart burst with sadness._

_She was beautiful as ever with her long hair dancing down her back wearing the most beautiful of dresses. Her smile was infectious as she moved about with such grace, it killed him to watch. She was so happy but the moment he came into the picture calling her name, sweeping her into his awaiting arms, all hope came to an end._

He wanted to scream out loud to say something that would have made the vision go away, but there was nothing he could do. Every time he closed his eyes he was there, with her to prove to him that he had lost. His heartache was even worse now with that painful reminder.

Getting up from his seated position with stiffness in his legs, he made his way back over to where he'd left his things. Everything was just as he'd left it the night before, the canteen, the cloak, laying on the ground with no order to them. He picked up each thing from where he'd left it before motioning to Wolf to follow him. The pain, the heartache of what he'd seen was too much to bear and the only thing he knew how to do was leave it all behind. With the afternoon sun closing in, he moved quietly away from a place he'd held so dear to his heart as he let his feet once more lead him further from his lost love.

He didn't even look behind him as he walked, not wanting to turn back and be faced with the awful vision again. She had meant more to him than anything in the world, even when his heart was beginning to open up. Love was something he never thought he would feel again, yet the moment he saw her he didn't want to leave her side. Now she was at someone else's side, and he was left with a hole in his heart. He wasn't even sure love would come to him again after losing the two women in his life he loved as a wife and lover.

Michaela never saw or heard the note as it fluttered to the floor. Once her head hit the pillows she closed her eyes, wanting to block out any images or memories of him. She wanted peace now, and her heart to stop its grieving as she tried to gather the courage to move on. But even in her sleep he crept into her dreams as she saw his face at her door standing in the cold, felt the tenderness of his hands as he brushed her hair, his battered body coming through the door, and his handsome face across from her at dinner.

She couldn't believe the transformation in him, and practically over night. He'd come to Boston dressed in buckskins; now he was before her shaved and in a suit looking as handsome as ever. Her heart beat widely in her chest and each time she looked at him she felt the heat rise to her face. "God he was handsome."

All through the night they had dinned and later danced. Somewhere he'd learned to dance with such grace as she was swept across the floor. His hands felt hot on her body, his breath moistening on her lips, enough to drive her mad with passion. A part of her wanted to claim him all that night to never let go, ever. Her heart swelled with a love for him that frightened her to the very core of her soul.

He'd been the perfect gentleman that whole time as he dinned her, leading her to the dance floor, escorting her to the opera…how he'd known to do all this was beyond her wildest dreams.

Everything had been so perfect, perfect until William interfered with a proposal. She had felt so uncomfortable the more he talked of them together. Her heart was with Sully and to later watch him take off hurt more than she could bear. There was no one else for her, even as her dreams continued to show her his handsome face with it's beautiful smile and sparking blue eyes.

Rolling over she sobbed into the pillow as her grief crushed her heart again. She couldn't believe he was really gone; after all she'd done to return. Now she felt a broken woman as if life just couldn't go on. He was gone and she wanted to be too, as the same feelings overtook her when David had died. How she'd wanted to die with him then as she wanted to disappear as Sully had hardly leaving any traces behind.

Sometime later as the tears ebbed giving way, she fell into a deep slumber…..

_The day was warm, bright with sunshine streaming down from the blue sky. Winter hadn't set in yet as the leaves in all there bright colors still clung to the trees. She carried with her a basket moving through the woods with great care as not to tear her dress. Wildflowers is what she was looking for, a fragrance to envelope the senses. As she walked a columbine appeared in her path standing proudly amongst the foliage. She bent over to pick it up as a soft breeze suddenly caressed the flower and her hand. It was such a gentle caress leaving her wanting so much more._

_She continued on as the scent of the flower followed in her wake. It was a beautiful smell that she wondered if he would like it. So far he seemed to love any scent she wore no matter what flower it was. Roses were his favorite._

_Smiling as her thoughts drifted to him while the heat rose in her cheeks wanting to be enveloped in his strong embrace once more. And the closer she got her heart began to flutter in anticipation. Being so close to a man thrilled her, and frightened her more than anything. Yet she knew he would never hurt her at all._

_Just as she reached the clearing his voice called out to her, tempting her to come into his awaiting arms._

Waking in a sweat and panting, she felt herself wondering who the man was that had called her name. The familiarity of it hit closer to home than she ever imagined. Part of it giving her hope, the other feeling as if such a thing could never happen.

Taking deep breathes, she rose from the bed not bothering to freshen up as she made her way right outside into the cool fall air.

**Chapter Six: Protect Me, Guide Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Protect Me, Guide Me

Sully didn't even stop to think about how long he had been walking, not even paying attention to the fact that his legs ached along with his heart. He kept going until he reached a wide open area. The grass had long turned brown with the drought, tall trees still clinging to leaves as the rest fell away in the breeze.

Stopping for a moment he studied the surroundings noticing the peace enveloping the beautiful clearing as a breeze played with the branches and leaves on the trees. Closing his eyes he breathed in the air, gaining strength before moving on further into the daylight.

His eyes opened slowly as he moved further towards a large tree standing tall near a bend in the road. Its bark was gnarled and knobby as it made twists and turns all the way to the sky. He looked up at the tree seeing its branches reach to the sky, wishing he would do the same. Anything was better than the pain he felt down here on earth, thinking the spirit world might be better.

Again as he'd done a few days prior, he let his belongings fall to the ground in disarray before he too sank into the ground. His heart was so broken even in the peaceful setting that the tears all bottled up inside, flowed freely now from his eyes. He didn't stop to wipe them or notice the concern in his companion's eyes. It was all over in his mind, Colorado Springs and the beautiful doctor he'd fallen so deeply in love with.

His tears fell for some time as he remembered the day he'd met her, a flustered newcomer who thought she could conquer the West. He ached for the moments of invitation into the homestead, the warmth of her smile, and even more for the precious time they had alone. Those times had racked his nerves over the coals as his heart would beat widely, yet he wouldn't trade them for a thing even as the brought on more pain and heartache. She was gone from him now as were his hopes and dreams of their love.

"Goodbye my almost lover," he whispered as his body fell to the ground leaving him facing up at the tall tree and the bright blue sky peaking through the leaves. Wolf took that moment to move from his seated position sniffing at his master to see if there was any life there. His warm wet nose nuzzled his arms, neck and chest as he whined each time wanting something to happen.

Wolf licked his face with his wet slobbery tongue hoping that would revive his master. But as he sat there looking down in concern, everything was still as could be. A moment later he sank down on the ground, resting his warm head on his master's chest. It was warm, a comfort as his eyes closed.

_He could here the faint sounds of footsteps shuffling through the tall grass, even as he lay staring up at the sky. It was too beautiful a day to be wasted not enjoying the beauty of Mother Earth. Lifting up his arms he placed his hands behind his head so he could hear a little bit better. He didn't want any surprises as he lay there with Wolf by his side._

_Slowly the steps became louder and a bit clumsy the closer they got to him. He could hear the sounds of what sounded like laughter as it whispered in the breezes off the tall grass. The whispers sounded like that of a flute from way in the distance, a familiar tune of courtship. He's heard that tune many times at the Reservation by other men, but hadn't had the pleasure himself._

_Before long as he became wrapped up in his thoughts of courtship, his view began to darken before him as a large shadow appeared. He froze not wanting to move a muscle for fear that something awful might be attached to that shadow. Although he should have known from the footsteps that it wasn't an animal, yet his mind liked to play tricks on him. Grandfather would do that when he was in a jovial mood wanting to have a bit of fun. Usually the lucky suspect didn't enjoy it as much._

_He swallowed hard, willing himself to sit up and look over at who or what was causing the darkening shadow in his bright world. It took several seconds for him to remove his hands from the back of his head so he could have full use of his arms. He then slowly used his arms to push himself up of the cool grass and look up into the eyes of the shadow._

_Nothing prepared him for what he saw the moment his eyes looked from the ground up to the sky. It was enough to send all the emotions in his body on a roller coaster while his head tried to reason with everything he was seeing. He couldn't believe it at all, it just wasn't possible was it? Or had he needed to step into the shadows to finally see what the sun had blocked out for so long? He wasn't sure of anything right now as he rose to get up making the choice to begin a new life._

He woke the moment Wolf let out a bark to chill your skin to ice and all the hairs on your chest to rise. "What is it boy?"

Wolf continued on his tirade, before a sudden stop followed by a whine as if he was hurt. He looked quizzically at his faithful companion wondering what had happened to him in such a short time, when he heard the noise himself.

Slowly turning he looked beyond the tall tree as the noise grew louder and louder. All he could see in the distance was a cloud of white dust that slowly gave way to a form. One he'd seen once before with his naked eye and now he was being graced again with its presence.

His heart wanted to pound, his breath wanted to be taken away, but nothing happened as he felt so still watching the White Buffalo come closer and closer. All he could to was stand there frozen and watch in awe as this great creature came towards him as if he was going to end his life. With all that had been happening in his life he almost welcomed it, until the White Buffalo turned suddenly, stopped and gave way to the very reason it had come all this way.

Without any strength to stand Sully sank to the ground as tears streamed down his face, unable to believe what he was seeing before him. He truly felt at that moment that he had passed into the spirit world with the awe and power of the White Buffalo. But he did know there wasn't any turning back now and the only way to go was forward as peace began to calm his soul.

Michaela breathed in the cool air the moment she opened the door, letting the breeze envelope her for a moment. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to feel a sense of calm in nature, as her emotions were still running ramped inside. The voice calling her name still rung true in her ears, familiar too and enough to make her shiver inside. "Michaela," the voice beckoned to her in her dreams, "Come to me." Again she shivered knowing that voice all too well. Yet where was it coming from? Why was she being called? It was puzzling yet she found herself staring out into the open as if somehow Mother Nature was supposed to have all the answers.

Sighing she reached down to unlace her boots. They were going to make too much noise if she even dared walk any further in them. Sounds she knew could travel pretty far in such quiet. She also didn't want the children to hear her slipping out unnoticed. Their eyes had seen such pain when the realization came that their Ma loved Sully and he had run off. Gone, in fact and now she wanted to be gone with him. To be there with him wherever he was. She would travel to the ends of the earth just to find him if that's what it took.

Removing her boot she stared down at her black stocking feet. Her mother would kill her for showing her feet like this in public, or for even thinking of walking in the woods with no shoes on. yet it didn't much matter now, those perfect stockings were going to end up getting dirty anyhow and probably torn. But never mind a few scraps in the name of love.

She bent down quietly looking around to make sure no one had heard her before she slipped through the loose railing on the porch. Her skirts landed in a whoosh that caused her heart to skip several beats in worry. She prayed no one had heard that as she gave it a moment before slipping off to the side of the homestead and disappearing into the brush.

Her small feet moved carefully over the dry ground making sure not to step on anything that might cause a unintentional noise. Drawing attention to herself was not something she wanted to do right now. It wasn't long either before her stockings tore and she found herself with small cuts on her feet.

Stopping in her tracks she lowered herself to the ground and with what little she had tried to bandage them up. Unfortunately there wasn't much as she had to rip her petticoat, wrap the strips around her feet and then she put them in her unlaced boots. It was a tight fit but better than stepping on the rough terrain and suffering more.

Once she felt her feet were sufficiently taken care of, she arose and began to move on again, this time with more vigor than before. She wanted to reach him soon, before he had a change to fully leave her behind. The thought brought tears to her eyes, wondering how he could do such a thing. telling her a declaration from his heart and then running off? Didn't all those months they became friends and more mean anything to him? They did to her, more than he would ever know.

She relished those memories of him brushing through her long hair after she'd broken her arm rendering herself helpless. His touch had been so gently, soothing that it was all she could do not to fall back into his arms in a deep slumber. It was on that trip that she began to slowly feel very safe with him, knowing that no harm would come to her when he was at her side.

Her thoughts drifted back to her birthday and the gift he'd given her. It was so special and then to see him dressed in his finery, shaved and all had knocked the breath out of her. She couldn't believe the transformation in him, and in such a short time no less. Then the feel of his warm skin on her lips, before his lips moved to gently meet her own. The moment that happened she could feel her knees becoming weak with the desire she felt as their lips touched. It frightened her then but now she was ready for it all over again. Now was the time to bring her love home, if she could only find him.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

The Note

Colleen came back into the homestead and hour later to check on her Ma, hoping she had fallen asleep or maybe had awakened. She wanted to hope that either of those would be true, but the moment she came through the curtain her heart skipped a beat.

The bed was empty even in its unmade rumpled state she could see the imprint of where her Ma had been. She felt frozen for a moment unable to really move until minutes later when she found her voice to yell for her brothers.

Both came running inside at the sound of the panic in their sister's voice. Their presence was followed by a mirage of questions.

"What's wrong?" Her oldest brother asked as his arm went around her small frame.

Her little brother soon followed and noticing her tears right away didn't waste time in offering up his own question. "Why are you crying?"

"Shh, now, Ma will hear you," Her older bother said as he tried to comfort her in her tears. He was puzzled as to what caused this until he looked up and saw too what his sister had.

"Ma…" he spoke as if she'd just died or had some fatal accident. It was enough to cause alarm in all three of them now as her tears began again. "She's gone, I just know it," she sobbed.

"Why would she do this?" Was just one of many unanswered questions as the three children came out into the main part of the homestead, while moving closer to the bed.

"I don't know….never thought she would…not after…" her oldest brother trailed on and off again in thought. None of them had any answers, at least not until the younger one picked up the note from its dusty spot on the floor. He handed it to his siblings as if that was the answer they all needed.

Taking the offered note in his hands Matthew began to read the scrawl on it to them all. Sully's words pained them all as they realized then why their Ma had gone.

_Dear Michaela,_

_Because I love you, always will as I travel to the ends of the Earth. Nothing can kill the love that I feel for you. Time will pass as you find happiness and as I wander into the unknown._

_Yours,_

_Sully_

It all became clear by the end of the note. Sully was gone to try and forget his love for their Ma by wandering to who knows where. Any note of his path or direction was left unknown. All three children only suspected that their Ma had gone too, just like Sully to the ends of the Earth to find him.

Their hearts ached for the love shown between their Ma and the rugged Mountain man while tears dripped from their eyes at the thought of truly being alone with only each other to survive while two people with a love to match the shooting stars in heaven searched for each other.

"Will Ma be ok?" A small voice asked as tears began to build behind his eyes.

"I want to believe so," his sister replied wishing with all her heart that it was true. But she knew her Ma didn't know the woods like Sully did. He knew them like the back of his hand, with where to go, how to move, everything that their Ma didn't. She worried that she might get her herself hurt, or worse killed.

She saw her brother's eyes fill with tears running over the pain hidden inside. "Come here," she spoke softly embracing him in her arms. He came to them without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around him in a motherly way, whispering softly that things would be ok, although she wasn't sure.

Looking over at her older brother's troubled face, didn't help any. He was looking intently off in the distance as if something had captured his attention. She wanted to ask what was wrong but the way his eyes were moving told her to let it go for now. If he wanted her to know, then he would tell her surely, right? She only hoped so.

He stared down at the note Sully left, then up again into the space where his Ma had been but an hour earlier. What had happened in such a short time to cause her to leave them? Nothing like this had come about before, least not without some explanation. His heart broke to see his siblings, especially his younger brother so broken hearted. The pain was written all over their young faces. He didn't like seeing them like this and wanted to do something, but what?

It troubled him not being able to physically do anything but sit there and try to be a comfort and make it seem as if everything would be already. But would it? The woods could be a dangerous place for anyone taking the wrong path or making an unwise decision. They'd all had their share of that, making mistakes and learning from them.

His gaze stayed fixed ahead of him until a dark shadow robbed the light coming through the window near his Ma's bed. He blinked a moment, rubbed his eyes to make sure his vision was ok before turning to find out who or what the darkness was.

"Cloud Dancing," he spoke with a mixture of surprise and a drop of hope. There wasn't any gleam of happiness in his eyes, just worry written on a wise old face.

"A vision sent me here, told me I would find my answer here," came the reply as he slowly moved forward looking into the worried, sad eyes of the children. Something was clearly not right with this picture.

"We found this," Matthew said handing Cloud Dancing the note laced with dust and a few tears. He wasn't sure what the answers were or even if a simple note would help but it was all they had.

He watched as the note was handled delicately, read with eyes that softened at first and then worried as those same eyes looked up for answers.

"Dr. Mike see this?"

"Yes," came the reply from all three children whose attention he now had.

"We must pray to spirits that they will find each other. Love is hard to kill. I have seen this in Sully's eyes along with glimpses in your Ma's. I believe they share something none of us will ever understand. But first things, first. Pray with me."

They needed no encouragement to join their wise friend. Brian curled up on Cloud Dancing's lap as he sat there on the floor. Colleen nestled by his side, while Matthew chose to sit nearby as they all listened to chants and words while saying their own prayers that Dr. Mike and Sully would be safe.

**Chapter 8: For Love**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

For Love

Michaela wasn't even concerned about her rumpled state when she exited very quietly from the homestead. Her heart ached so much that leaving seemed to be the only thing to do, rather than stay and be haunted by memories. Thoughts on Sully had driven her from a fitful slumber into the woods where she wanted to disappear.

She didn't seem to mind the branches as they looked to grab at her dress, hair, and face as she walked. It was as if something else had captured her attention and everything else around her was forgotten. Warm blood trickled from her face in the aftermath of getting in a tangle with a bush. Her hand reached up to touch the spot, bringing back with it red blood to stain her glove and then her dress as she picked it up to step over a fallen limb.

As she walked her mind set on Sully remembering her arrival in Colorado Springs, how he had given her shelter, friendship and love. She recalled being so frightened of him the first time she saw him bore his gaze into her own. He had looked at her so intently all good sense went out of her as she sought to remember simple things. Her heart hadn't been the same since; including the times she was along with him in the woods.

Now this time she was truly alone in her sorrow. There was no one to share her pain with, no one to wipe away her tears; she was all alone with nothing but the forest to rely on. A part of that frightened her, yet she wasn't used to relying on anyone for anything.

Until he came into her life, a remembrance that caused a fresh bought to tears to build up in her eyes before slowly spilling down her pale cheeks.

She felt herself wobble at the moment all of her emotions took over as she then tried to reach out for a tree, only to stumble and fall. Crashing to the ground amongst the dry leaves she felt the fight going out of her again. "Sully," she sobbed through her tears, "Why did you leave me?" she pleaded as if there was someone there to answer her. "Please don't leave me like this, please come home. I love you."

Her heart ached so badly at that moment, with those words she spoke that she wanted to be swallowed by the earth. It would be better than suffering through all the pain of losing the one man who had taken her emotions by storm, leaving her completely breathless in the end. She had loved again, this time with every fiber in her being only to have it shattered yet again. It was too much for her once and twice was beyond anything she could handle.

Rolling over on her back she stared up into the sky as if willing a storm or tempest to envelope her in its grasp and carry her far far away. There was no more for her here in Colorado Springs, not without Sully would she be anything at all. "Please," she begged, "Take me away from this place, the pain. Please."

Her eyes then closed as if to signal that all was lost, there was no hope in bringing her back. Yet off in the distance the sound of a faint rumbling could be heard as if to signal that a storm was in fact coming. She smiled as she whispered her thanks before drifting off into what she thought would be her last slumber.

Charging into the forest the White Buffalo pounded his hooves against the dry earth as if his life depended on it. He had a sworn loyalty to the Cheyenne people and now to the beautiful maiden who lay almost lifeless on the forest floor. Her heart was with a man given new life by the Cheyenne, someone he'd sworn his loyalty to as well.

The closer he got the more he released how much a fragile state she was in with blood trickling down her pale face, staining her dress and the leaves below.

"Grandfather," he whispered as he reached her side, "Please reach out your healing hand on this lovely maiden full of heart sickness. Her love is not lost as she thought, but only begun." He then lifted his head from its bowed state blowing his wish to the sky before gathering up in his arms the dear maiden so beloved by a rugged Mountain Man.

Sully found himself staring down at her lifeless form still dotted with some color. There was a slight smile playing upon her lips as she lay there rumbled and beautiful. He wanted so much to kiss her, hold her tight, but it just wasn't done.

She'd been cut as the blood that once flowed freely had dried, leaving behind a darkened trail. Her clothes were ripped in parts and her hair was falling out of its style. His heart wanted to cry in relief and then in grief as he felt he had won and lost her all in one sitting. It would be too much to bear if she left him.

He quietly got down on his knees before gently reaching out with his hand to feel the beat of her heart. All the while he prayed to the spirits that she was still with him and that she would awaken. With closes eyes his hand slowly lowered towards her slender frame as he could almost feel warmth radiating from her in his wishful hopes.

"Please save her," he begged in whispers just before his hand rested ever so gently on her heart. His heart skipped a few beats as he waited in anticipation for any sign of life in her.

Underneath his hand a moment later he could almost feel the sound of a beating heart, causing the tears to start to well up inside of him. He then crouched down lower to put his head on her chest as the anticipation grew along with the hope. Gently lowering his head on her chest he closed his eyes to wait for the sound of a human heart beat. Not a moment too soon his answer came as the beat of life gave him all he needed.

His tears spilled forth from his deep blue piercing eyes with the realization that she was still with him. He wanted to scream to shout, anything to share the joy he felt in his heart at that moment knowing she was still alive. "Thank you so much," he whispered to the sky full of spirits as his head still rested on her warm body.

Willing his body to rise from hers he rested on one arm while the other gently went through her long locks, taking any offending pins with it until she was laying before him with her hair cascading out in a long ripple.

He stared at her drinking in the beautiful features of her face with its soft pale curves leading down to her beautiful neck. Her dark lashes lay like a blanket over her eyes, her lips stained in a rosy peach color he longed to kiss. Never in his life had someone taken the breath right of him, than Michaela Quinn. How his heart had ached so much for her since he returned to Colorado Springs and thinking her lost he had run away. Now she was here before him brought by the White Buffalo in the flesh and not a dream.

His tears still came as he traced the outline of her face with his rugged hands, relishing the softness of her under his skin. God how he wanted her so badly to awaken, even as he was enjoying this moment so much with all his inhibitions gone. There was no turning back now as he slowly lowered himself meeting her soft lips with his own in a tender kiss.

He started to rise after breaking away to give her time to awaken when out of the corner of his eye he saw her eyes flutter, giving him a glimmer of hope. Turning back he reached for her hand, "Michaela, please wake up," he whispered.

"Sully?" she answered meekly a moment later as if to question whether he was really there or not.

"I'm here, Michaela, I'm here," he felt himself say over and over as if that was all she needed to hear from him at this moment.

"Sully!" she shrieked a moment later when she fully opened her eyes to find her one true love was in fact right there before her very eyes. Michaela launched herself into Sully hugging him with all her might while kissing him all over to make sure he was real and that she wasn't dreaming anything. "It's really you?" she asked over and over.

"It's really me," Sully replied more than once not in the least offended by her repetition.

"Thank god, Sully. I thought I'd lost you for good," she uttered as her head rested on his powerful shoulder.

"Me too, but you're here now and that's all that matters," he replied holding her close to him. "I love you, Michaela."

"I love you too, Sully," she whispered back just before she turned to look deep into his blue eyes a moment before his lips enveloped her own in a tender, gentle kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Hearts as One

"Why did you leave me," Michaela whispered as their kiss parted. "I thought the worst..." she added in a trail of thoughts ending when she looked up into his troubled face.

He took his time in answering, looking down at her pained face was too much for him. How could he tell her? Yet a part of him didn't want to keep anything from her, not now. Taking a deep breath, "I thought I had lost you after the lecture. It was too much for me to watch him smiling as if he'd been the one to win," he replied.

"You didn't really think..?" She started to ask but was cut off. "Let me finish, please." She nodded her approval, awaiting what was to come.

"When you showed up on the train out of the blue, I couldn't believe it. Even then I couldn't hide my feelings until you forced them out of me. Watching you then slip away through my arms with tears in your eyes was too much for me. I couldn't take it," he finished with some pain still evident in those deep blue eyes she loved so much.

Her eyes looked back up at him with a loving sadness. She couldn't believe his revelation just now, how much he had just opened up to her. No man had given her that privilege before. Now here she was not sure whether to cry tears or kiss away the pain. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't like that," she started before really looking into his eyes. "Don't you see that I could never be happy in Boston? That I could never marry William? That was all my mother talking. She tries to influence me, but you, you brought me back home. This is where my heart is, with you."

He stared down at her smiling through tears. "I see that now," he replied in a shaky voice. "But ya sure gave me a scare."

"Oh, Sully," she murmured before embracing him from her position on the ground. Her arms wrapped around him as if never wanting to let go. She loved the feel of him, his warmth, strength, smell, it soothed her as she inhaled the familiar scent of him.

His arms answered her own as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling that familiar scent of roses he loved so much, while his arms caressed her neck and left arm. He was overjoyed to have her in his arms after feeling such pain and heartache.

A moment later when they parted she looked up into his eyes again, "Why did you leave me the note? It broke me in half to read it. Thinking you were going to wander to the ends of the earth..." she trailed off unable to continue for fear her emotions would take over again. She felt his hand caress her face before he looked deep into her eyes, "I couldn't leave without telling ya, goodbye. Never felt so much pain before in my life, thinkin' ya was gone. A part of me want'd ya ta be happy, while the other was grievin'."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I thought I'd lost you then," she replied in a shaky voice. "The children, they..." It was too much she couldn't tell him how heartbroken they'd been at seeing her crumble.

"I'm sorry," he murmured moments later, "It wasn't right of me to do that. Ought a know better than to run from things. But sometimes that's the only thing I know how ta do." Sorrow filled her eyes as she looked up at him as he fought his emotions that were always so carefully guarded. "Please don't run from me again," she spoke ever so softly."

He wanted to chide her for that remark, but instead a small smile broke through his lips as he found himself promising that and much more. "I won't run from you, ever. You mean the world to me and I won't do anything to harm that."

A smile broke from her lips, making her face shine in the light even with the dried blood on her face. "Thank you, Sully."

"Welcome."

She then looked up at him again with a playfulness in her eyes as if she was about to do something they might both regret later. "Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"Carry me home," she asked as her face blushed bright pink. Her mother would kill her for this but she didn't care at this moment. All she wanted was to feel safe and warm against him the whole way home. He looked at her with an amused expression on his face, hiding his true desires. "Michaela, I can't let you go anywhere without fixin' ya up first."

"What?"

"Give me a minute," he replied before placing her gently the rest of the way on the ground. Much to her dismay a second later he got up from where he'd been laying and walked off. She turned her head to watch him walk, while her hand played with the warm grass where he had just been. God how she didn't want to let him go, even for a second. This was going to kill her.

Yet true to his word, he returned with something to rub over the wound on her head. She wanted to ask him what in the world he'd found, along with what that had to do with her, but she didn't get the chance. Any thoughts she had disappeared the moment his fingers gently massaged her face where the branches cut her. It was all she could do not to sigh right then and there at his touch that felt so electric inside of her. He was so tender with her than when all was done she almost didn't hear him say they could leave now.

"Michaela," he whispered into her beautiful face.

"Sully?" she murmured back still under his spell.

"Time to go home." She smiled up at him as her arms reached up for the one she loved. His arms stretched out for her, lifting her off the ground in to the safety of his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she settled herself there for the journey home. Holding her close he went to get his things, picking up each very carefully so he wouldn't drop her. Then with a nod to Wolf they started for home, home where their hearts were and where love would grow.

The End


End file.
